


nightmare

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [21]
Category: Sign (Manhwa)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Horror, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Nightmares, Prophetic Dreams, QwQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 21: rest / break / catchupdayyohan misplaced his bf :(





	nightmare

“Soohwa?”

“Soohwa, where are you?”

Yohan’s always able to tell when he’s in a dream; going deaf was actually pretty convenient in some instances. He’s able to hear the sound of his voice, something completely impossible outside of dreamland. Despite that, he likes to go along with whatever the depths of his brain has to offer. And this time, he’s dead set on finding Soohwa.

It’s actually quite exciting; Soohwa has never appeared in his dreams before. _ Are we going on a date? Working together in the cafe? ...Doing perverted things? _ Yohan makes himself blush with that one.  _ Now, if I could just find him… _

“Soohwa?” He heads into his bedroom, but there was still no sign of his boyfriend.  _ Guess it’s not one of  _ those _ dreams, then. _ Still, he peeks in the closet, under the bed, in the mirror.

In the mirror. He stares.

There wasn’t anything different about his reflection necessarily. It was just himself with reversed features standing in a room identical to the one he’s standing. Yet, there’s something off, he just can’t put his finger on it. Spot the difference.

And then, it moves. A slight tilt of the head at first—  _ Why are you staring? _ Then, its hands rise. It signs slowly, uncertain. Or afraid, perhaps. Or giving Yohan time to prepare. ‘Look up.’

Yohan ( _ real _ Yohan) blinks.  _ What? _ Yohan slowly cranes his neck upward.

His reflection remains static. And then, Yohan realizes that this is not a dream.

He had found Soohwa, finally: tacked to the ceiling with black, wet coils of sinew and slime, blood pouring from thousands of deep wounds, sobbing beneath a gag of the same monstrous blackness. He sees this creature, a parasite-like tube of teeth and oil, squeeze his lover’s limbs to the point of swelling blue and shift its mouth to bite a different part of his body. Soohwa cries and cries and screams, but all that sound is absorbed suddenly. All Yohan can hear is the squelching of the creature, the suckling. He can see the fear in Soohwa’s eyes. He doesn't need to hear it.

Blood drips on his cheek.  _ Nightmare. It’s a nightmare. _ Despite knowing this for a fact, he can’t help but feel his entire body quake with fear and dread and worry and sadness. It was his Soohwa on the ceiling, after all. Crying. In pain. He would be a sociopath if it didn’t terrify him. Yohan wants to call out to him, his fictional Soohwa, but knows it won’t do him any good. He was already gone. The parasite turns suddenly, jetting its way through Soohwa’s stomach—

Before Yohan wakes, his body had already projected itself upward. He too already had that fear installed—  _ Wait, was that real? Where’s Soohwa? Is he okay? _ His fears are answered almost instantaneously but in a good, relieving way.

Soohwa ( _ real _ Soohwa) squints his eyes open after being shoved off the comfortable resting place on Yohan’s chest. “...Yo...han…” his voice is weak from sleep, soft, “...What is it?” When Yohan turns, even under the shade of darkness, Soohwa can see the tears in his eyes. “Yohan—?”

With that, Soohwa is clobbered by a hug. Yohan buries his face in his chest something that, moments before, he couldn’t do. He lets himself cry, pitifully so. He knows it was a dream, yet he can’t faze how real it seemed. Even after seeing that Soohwa was perfectly fine, he can’t shake it off. The blood.

Soohwa, on the other hand, has no clue how to handle this situation. “...You okay?” he says, later realizing that Yohan wouldn’t be able to hear that anyway. He lightly pats Yohan’s back, which only causes him to squeeze harder. Soohwa feels like he’s gonna suffocate.

“Nightmare,” is the only word that Yohan can get out of his constricted vocal cords. “Nightmare.” He traces his fingers along Soohwa’s spine, breathing in his scent deeply.

_ Oh. _ Soohwa blows air through his nose, returning the hug.  _ Big baby. _ He kisses Yohan’s shoulder.  _ So cute. _ And then, he looks up. Fixates on the ceiling.

“It’s okay. It’s just a nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
